The Arabian Night Guild-Fan Ending(s)
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: I do not claim this, The original is here: /s/8184690/1/The-Arabian-Night-guild Better versions coming soon


Fairy Tail

The Arabian Night Guild  
Unofficial Ending 1: Good Ending

*Disclaimer: I do not claim this story, I'm just writing an unofficial fan-ending to the original. Also, if anyone is OOC, it's likely due to the fact I'm writing in my own style, not the author's.*

Tajia's POV

This is great! Four new Genies and bottle bearers, and I'm in master's good graces! That was one of the best trips I've ever been on!

I've been back at the guild for a few days now. I've become a celebrity, having gained four genies, all of them from the powerful Fairy Tail guild! Oh…How life is good!

Suddenly, I felt a dark aura begin to seep through the door.

"W-What is that?"

Suddenly, the door started to bend and break as someone began punching it from the other side.

"What!? That door is made of solid steel! There's no way someone should be able to punch it down that easily!" one member yelled.  
But they did, and the door blew off the hinges, nailing a few people unlucky enough to be in its way.

Two girls were standing in the doorway, and they looked furious…One of them had pink hair and black eyes like that Natsu character, and was dressed like him. The other one had black hair and blue eyes, and looked really similar to Lucy…

"Alright…Who's the one who had enough guts to pick on Fairy Tail…" the red haired one said.

One of our members, who had enough guts to brag about everything everyone else did as though he did it, had the bad sense to say that it was him…

"Oh Really? Well…Liars don't get the good ending…but seeing as how you decided to say something, you get the quick ending!" The other girl said, proceeding to send him flying into the wall.

The guild looked at them, when one member had the idiot sense to say, "Come on, it's just a little fun, it's not like we hurt anyone by turning them into Genies or Bottle-Bearers."  
"WHAT…" The girls said.

I stared at the member, giving him a death glare for saying something so stupid, when the aura, already dark, grew even darker.

"You dare to turn Fairy Tail wizards into Genies…And my brother into Bottle bearers…"  
"And my cousin and her lover at that…"

"Oh Crap…" I said, before everything went to madness.

"THEN DIE!" The two girls began fighting with the members, and before long, the entire guild was fighting, and resoundingly losing to them.

"THIS IS INSANE, HOW ARE TWO GIRLS BEATING UP AN ENTIRE GUILD?! GET YOUR ACTS TOGETHER GUYS!" I yelled at them.

"She's right! They don't call us the Arabian Night Guild for nothing! Use the Genies!"

The others began using the genies they had collected, but the genies weren't the best at fighting, and the girls just proceeded to beat them up with the others.

'Ok…Now may be a good time to leave the guild…'

However…most of the guild had been beaten up by this point…and master had woken up.

"What in the world is going on in here!?"

"Uh oh…" I said.

However, master didn't expect a fist flying into his face, knocking him into the door, and knocking him back into dreamland.

Suddenly, I found them standing over behind me as I turned around to leave.

"Uh Oh…"  
And then I got my lights knocked out.

Natsumi's POV

As the girl went down, we found the genies and bottle bearers, and proceeded to give all of them an antidote that Porlyusica had created for us, turning the genies back to normal, and bottle bearers back to normal.

Finally, we managed to restore our Fairy Tail friends, including my brother and Celeste's cousin.

"Ugh…What hit us?"  
"I have no idea…" Gray said.

"It's a long story…" I said, helping the others up.

As the former genies and bottle bearers left, and the Magic Council took the Arabian Night guild into custody, Celeste and I saw Natsu and Lucy kiss each other on the lips, and the other Fairy Tail couples split up and proceed to hold each others hands.

"Uh…You think we should get another antidote?"  
I simply smiled at Celeste and said, "Come on Celeste, you should know, there's no cure for true love."  
"…Ya, you're right. Besides, not like its gonna kill anyone!"  
We both laughed as we followed Natsu and Lucy back towards Magnolia, with a spring in our steps.

FIN


End file.
